Feitos um para o outro
by MaahFeltonMcMitchell
Summary: Rose e Scorpius são melhores amigos, e se de repente ela percebesse que está apaixonada por ele o que ela vai fazer?


** "****Meant**** to ****be****."**

**Prólogo (**ou algo parecido com um**).**

Por alguma razão eu nunca consegui esquecer a primeira vez que vi Scorpius Malfoy, era manhã de 1º de setembro, de meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Apesar de tê-lo visto apenas de relance, entrando no trem da estação King's Cross, esta imagem permaneceu na minha mente, assim como a cara de terror e ansiedade dele.

Mas depois de seis anos em Hogwarts tudo mudou, Scorpius Malfoy não era mais um garoto acanhado e tímido, apesar de não ser popular ele tinha vários amigos, a maior parte deles da família Potter-Weasley por mais irônico que isso seja, sendo que seus melhores amigos são meu primo Albus Potter e eu Rose Weasley.

**Capítulo 1**

-Bom dia Rosie, estava te esperando dorminhoca – Al me disse assim que eu cheguei à sala comunal.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para não me chamar de Rosie? – eu disse enquanto passava pelo buraco do retrato.

-Não sei, eu só não entendo porque Scorpius pode e eu não – ele disse sorrindo.

Eu olhei para o Al com um puro ódio, e ele desviou o rosto.

Nós andamos até o Grande Salão, e quando chegamos a porta nós encontramos Scorpius parado na porta provavelmente nos esperando.

-Porque você não me esperou com Al? – eu perguntei pra ele meio brava, ele podia ter ficado na sala comunal me esperando.

-Desculpa Rosie – ele disse me encarando com aqueles olhos cinza profundos, e eu sabia que não ia conseguir dizer que estava brava com ele.

-Ok – eu disse ainda meio brava.

Ele me deu um abraço dos que ele me da todas as manhãs e nós fomos tomar café.

Enquanto nós três íamos nos sentar à mesa da Grifinória eu percebi os olhares curiosos dos alunos do primeiro ano, que mesmo nós já estando na metade de novembro, ainda não se acostumaram com o fato de um Malfoy ser da Grifinória.

-Rose – Scorpius disse.

-O que? – eu perguntei.

-Você vai fazer o teste para goleiro da Grifinória?

-Claro – eu disse sorrindo, o goleiro da Grifinória John Wood, se formou então a vaga esta aberta – eu acredito que vou me sair bem, capitão – eu terminei a frase sorrindo ainda mais.

-Você sabe que vai ter que ir muito bem ao teste não sabe? – ele me perguntou, eu achei que ele estava brincando, mas depois vi seu olhar sério.

-É claro que sei – eu respondi meio ofendida – Scorpius, você acha que eu não sei que você não vai me por no time só porque eu sou sua amiga? – eu perguntei brava.

-É claro que sei, eu só quero dizer que se for extremamente bem, ninguém vai ficar dizendo que eu te coloquei no time só por você ser minha amiga.

Eu olhei fundo nos olhos cinzas de Scorpius, então totalmente ofendida e sem terminar meu café, eu me levantei da mesa e fui embora.

Scorpius POV

-O que eu fiz de errado? – eu perguntei olhando para Al.

-Eu não sei – ele me respondeu, verdadeiramente confuso – mas eu acho que ela entendeu que você podia colocá-la no time só por vocês serem amigos.

-Mas eu não disse nada disso!

-Eu sei que não disse, mas você deu a entender isso.

-Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer – eu disse entendendo meu erro.

-Tudo bem, ela é assim mesmo – Al respondeu tentando me animar.

-É – eu respondi olhando para o Lago, imaginando se a Rose estaria sentada ao pé da sua arvore favorita, perto do lago, ou se já estaria a caminho da aula de Poções, a primeira do dia.

-Scorpius? – eu ouvi Al me chamando, eu provavelmente havia o deixado falando sozinho, enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos – você está me ouvindo?

-Me desculpe Al – eu disse – é que eu estava pensando no que aconteceu com a Rose...

-_Claro _– eu ouvi Al murmurar, obviamente achando que eu não iria ouvir.

Eu fingi que não ouvi e em seguida disse:

-Vamos indo pras masmorras ok?

-Ok – ele respondeu e nós nos levantamos e saímos do Grande Salão em direção as masmorras.

Quando nós já estávamos na metade do caminho para as masmorras eu ouvi uma voz familiar:

-Scorp - ela chamou.

Eu me virei e me vi olhando nos olhos castanhos de Kate Brown.

-Kate – eu disse tentando ser o mais gentil possível – eu não gosto que me chamem de Scorp.

-Ah ok... _Scorp- _Scorpius. Anh... Você vai pra Hogsmeade no sábado? – ela me perguntou como quem não quer nada, mas eu sabia o real motivo por trás disso.

Eu vi uma onda de cabelos cor de fogo passando por mim, e sem hesitar, eu segurei Rose pelo braço.

-Eu vou com a Rose – eu disse abraçando ela de um jeito desajeitado.

Ela me olhou com um olhar interrogativo, mas não disse nada. É isso que eu amo sobre a Rose, ela confia cegamente em mim.


End file.
